And We'll Get Lost Together
by SQUISHPIE
Summary: A series of short Finnick x Annie drabbles.
1. Fly Fly Fly Away

**And We'll Get Lost Together **

"_Life can show no mercy_

_It can tear your soul apart_

_It can make you feel like you've gone crazy_

_But you're not_

_Things have seemed to change_

_There's one thing that's still the same_

_In my heart you have remained_

_And we can fly fly fly away"_

_-Lost, _Michael Bublè

"Puzzles with missing pieces don't make a picture. And I know it's true, because an incomplete girl sits next to me, reminding me of the pieces she's lost, and of the pieces in my heart that I'll never find."

-Finnick Odair

…**o…**

"_Finnick?" she asks._

"_Hm?"_

"Do you think we could ever be birds?"

"_I don't know, Annie. Maybe, if you wished hard enough it'll happen."_

They leaned against each other, on the pier, both their shoulders touching, and both their feet lightly touching the water beneath.

"_I think I would be happier, if we were birds."_

_He looked down and studied his hands, not responding._

"_Because then, we could fly far, far away."_

_Finnick smiled at her then, and turned to study her eyes, "Yeah, I think I'd like that too."_

Like a child, her eyes lit up and she grasped his hands in hers. "Then it's a promise! One day, we'll both be birds, you and me, and we'll fly away, like those seagulls on the beach, and never come back." She paused and let out a soft smile, "Just you and me."

_He gripped her hands a little tighter, and hoped she wouldn't see the tears that clouded his eyes. One day, sweetheart._

…**o…**


	2. I'm Still Loving You

**I Know I Wasn't There**

"_I know I wasn´t there  
When you needed me the most  
I know I didn´t care  
And was afraid to get so close  
Tonight it´s getting hard to fall asleep  
Cause it´s becoming clear that I broke all into pieces  
And I cannot reverse it"_

_**-**__I'm sorry,_ Tommy Reeves

"There will never be enough words in the world to tell her how sorry I am, and how sorry I will be."

-Finnick Odair

…**o…**

He watched her sleeping there, quietly in his bed. Her chest rising, and falling evenly in her comfortable rest. He couldn't have been more glad that her nightmares were slowly subsiding. He rose from the bed, and slipped a shirt over his toned body.

A slight knock at the front door pulled him out of his reverie. He went to answer it.

"Finnick," the man on the opposite side spoke, "It's time."

"I know. Just…just give me a moment would you?"

The man, though he seemed impatient, nodded.

"Annie- Annie I'm leav-." When he came back into the bedroom, she was sleeping, as deeply as ever. He knelt by her bedside and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Annie, love, I have to leave now. And…and I'm so, so sorry that I can't be here for you." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. There was a moment of silence, then. A silence that grew thick in the room and numbed him.

He pushed himself up, feeling limp, and leaned against the doorframe to gaze at her soft features, one last time. He turned around, and with a soft click, closed the door behind him. Peering out the car's tinted window, he thought silently, "_If you knew that my goodbye was for us…for our love."_

Annie lay there silently as she listened to the sound of the car engine grow fainter. Burying her face in his pillow, she mumbled, "I love you too, Finnick."

…**o…**

**A/N: My apologies for not mentioning sooner, but this fanfiction is meant as a series of short drabbles for you to ponder. Also meaning, that there is no particular order in which the chapters go. You could very well read the second chapter before the first, and still understand perfectly, the situation because they aren't connected.**

**Also, might I suggest for better reading, listen to the song, just as I did when writing it. I think you'll understand my translation of this couple's romance more thoroughly.**

**Please, Enjoy. **


	3. Invitation Only Grants Farewells

**Before the Gold and Glimmer Have Been Replaced**

"_I watch you spin around in your highest heels _

_You are the best one of the best ones_

_We all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my, stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart"_

_-Stolen_, Dashboard Confessional

"They tell me she's insane. Then I must be insane too, because she's stolen my heart."

-Finnick Odair

…**o…**

"Finnick? What's this?" Annie turned the cream-colored envelope over in her hands.

"Just a moment!" he shouted from the kitchen. He finished slathering peanut butter on a slice of overly burnt toast and made his way towards her with only half a sandwich left.

When she held the envelope up so he could see it, he stopped chewing. Annie looked at him expectantly, slightly confused by his apparent surprise.

It was a calling card, from the Capitol, no doubt. He could not mistake the gold insignia that sealed the slim parcel.

"It looks like an invitation," Finnick spoke up, finally. "Go ahead and open it." His expression, though worried, was masked with the faux excitement he generated so well.

Annie, unaware of his ulterior emotion, was cautious on her own terms. "I...I don't want to."

Finnick swore he could see her eyes grow darker as the realization sunk in. "It's alright sweetheart," he came up behind her, and she settled between his arms. Taking the envelope from her, he broke the seal and unfolded the contents that read:

_Annual Tributes Ball _

_District: 4_

_Tributes:Finnick Odair & Annie Cresta_

It was that time of year again. The time of year when President Snow invited the youngest tributes of each district to mingle at his lavish parties. Showing them, that he could call upon them at any time, and invoke within them, fears of his generated world. _His_ world. A world none of the victors could escape, and a fear that they were nothing more than puppets handled by their puppeteer.

"I don't want to go again," Annie whispered, into the confines of his shirt.

Finnick, tossing the letter aside, pulled her into a full embrace and whispered into her ear, something inaudible. Something that changed her mind and forced her to comply. Something along the lines of, how beautiful she would look in a blue dress.

…**o…**

**A/N: I find it nice to write without a plot for a change. It makes for great light-hearted reading, and leaves a somewhat open past and present that readers can piece together for themselves.**


	4. Bury Me In Satin

Warning: This Chapter Contains Spoilers for Mockingjay

**I've Had Just Enough Time**

"I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life"

-If I Die Young, The Band Perry

"He took my hand, and held it tight. I don't know what to do…now that he's let go."

-Annie Cresta

**…****o…**

The early morning fog cloaked District 4 in a misty grey. She walked along the pier, alone, for the first time since they met. The sharpness of the air and salty ocean breeze took her back to happier times. Finnick's cold wedding ring was strung around her neck.

Annie made her way up to the rocky cliffs that snaked around the shoreline. Suspending hundreds of feet in the air, the jagged stones formed a small cove tucked away from human eyes. It was their secret spot. She stepped out on the ledge and looked down at the black waves.

She unscrewed the lid of a small jar and poured the grainy contents onto her fingertips. The ocean breeze carried the sandy dust away in a swirling dance of currents. The wind pushed through her hair and a small smile spread when she held up her hands.

"…_We're finally birds Finnick"_ She watched as the remainder of his ashes blew away _"…just like we promised."_


End file.
